The Girl
by LMXB
Summary: Set shortly after the events of 'The Guy' John tries to figure out who the new girl in Lorne's life is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate Atlantis or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is sequel to 'The Guy'. It is set a week or so after the end of that story. I would like to thank hifield for both suggesting a sequel and naming it.

* * *

"Lorne!" John snapped.

"Yes Sir." The Major replied looking up from his paperwork.

"That's kind of annoying." John said trying to sound calm.

"What is?" Lorne asked confused.

"The humming."

"What humming?" Lorne asked listening for any strange noises but not hearing any.

"Your humming." John said.

"I don't hum."

"Yes, you do." John said.

"No. I'm not a hummer."

"Well you were humming just now and it was annoying and distracting."

"Distracting Sir?" Lorne asked confused.

"Yes distracting."

"Um, what was it distracting you from? I mean I'm the one doing your paperwork."

"Don't get cute Major." John scowled.

"Sorry Sir." Lorne said looking down and continuing the paperwork in silence. After a couple of minutes Lorne started humming again.

"Lorne!" John said.

"Sir?"

"The humming." John said. "What has got into you?"

"Nothing Sir."

"You know what I like about you Lorne?" John asked.

"I do your paperwork?"

"Apart from that."

"I follow your orders?" Lorne guessed.

"Apart from that."

"I act a decoy when Woolsey is looking for you?"

"Apart from that." John repeated. "It's that you are career military. You do things by the book. Which is ironic coming from me I know, but you are dependable and grounded. And up until today went about your work in a quiet, routine, way. So, what's changed?"

"Nothing Sir." Lorne said.

"Something has changed." John pressed.

"No Sir." Lorne said although a smile crept across his face.

"Oh." John said. "It's a girl."

"A girl?" Lorne said trying to look innocent.

"A girl. You're in love, or lust. So, who is she?"

"Isn't this crossing a line Sir?"

"When do I ever follow the rules?"

"Okay, when did you start caring about my personal life?"

"Since you started humming annoyingly in my office. So, who is she?" John pressed.

"As much as I would love to have this inappropriate conversation I have a training session to run." Lorne said leaving the office.

-00-

"What's wrong with you?" Rodney asked.

"Lorne." John said.

"Is he unwell?" Teyla asked concerned.

"No. He's keeping secrets. Well a secret." John explained.

"He has a hidden weapons stash?" Ronon asked.

"No. He has a girl."

"Of course he does." McKay said. "Who doesn't? That would be me, well and Ronon and you of course."

"What is wrong with him having a girl?" Teyla asked.

"Nothing. Except he won't tell me who she is." John explained.

"Who cares?" Ronon asked losing interest in the conversation.

"Is it your business?" Teyla probed.

"Technically no. But he is my second in command. It's important I know these things. What if she is a bad influence?" John asked.

"I think Major Lorne is a good judge of character." Teyla said. "Besides is there someone on base you would disapprove of?"

"Well no." John said.

"What about that new nurse with the tattoos?" Rodney asked.

"She does seem rebellious." John agreed.

"And that new marine who is worse than Cadman." Rodney went on.

"He wouldn't date military, it's against the rules." John said.

"Jennifer, please join us and bring some sanity to the table." Teyla said waving at her friend.

"Um okay." Jennifer said still feeling awkward round Ronon and Rodney.

"How's the wound?" John asked.

"Stitches come out tomorrow." Jennifer smiled. "And I haven't turned into a werewolf so it's looking good."

"Glad to hear." John smiled.

"So, what insanity am I saving you from?" Jennifer asked Teyla aware that Ronon and Rodney were staring at her.

"John is upset that he doesn't know who Lorne's girl is." Teyla explained causing Jennifer to choke on her water.

"Easy there doc, Lorne dating isn't that surprising." John quipped.

"Sorry, it just went down the wrong way." Jennifer said.

"You're friends with him." John said. "Do you know who it is?"

"Who who is?" Jennifer asked.

"The girl. Lorne's girl." John clarified.

"Why would I know?"

"Does it really matter?" Teyla asked. "The Major is clearly happy, surely that's what's important."

John's reply was cut off by being summoned to the gateroom.

"We'll pick this up later." John said leaving.

"I've got to go do city saving things." Rodney said quickly standing, still feeling awkward round Jennifer.

"Me too. Marines to train." Ronon said following suit.

"Good to know I can still clear a table." Jennifer said sadly.

"They'll get over it. Their egos just need time to recover."

"I hope so. I'd hate to lose their friendship." Jennifer said.

"Just give them time." Teyla smiled reassuringly.

"Mind if I join you?" Lorne asked approaching the table.

"Of course not." Teyla smiled. "Are your ears burning?"

"Should they be?" He asked confused.

"Did I get the statement wrong? Is it nose burning when people are talking about you?" Teyla asked.

"No ears burning is right. Who was talking about me?" Lorne asked sitting, glancing at Jennifer.

"Colonel Sheppard. He wanted to know who your girl was."

"My girl?" Lorne asked now actively avoiding looking at Jennifer.

"Fortunately, he, Ronon and Rodney are clueless on such matters and did not see Jennifer blush." Teyla smiled.

"You know?" Jennifer whispering loudly.

"Your behavior made it obvious, to me at least." Teyla smiled. "But why are you keeping the relationship a secret?"

"Seeing that I got three bruised ribs and fifteen stitches when Ronon thought I wasn't the guy, I don't want to see what he'll do when he finds out I am the guy." Lorne said.

"It also felt like announcing it was kind of tactless to Ronon and Rodney." Jennifer said.

"I see. But one thing that seems constant in this city is the inability to keep secrets for long. They will find out."

"We know. But with a little more time, hopefully the bruising will be a little less." Lorne said.

"When the time comes I will talk to Ronon for you." Teyla smiled.

"Thanks Teyla." Lorne smiled.

"Of course. Now if you will excuse me, I have a son to look after. Good night."

"Night." Jennifer said.

"So, she knows." Lorne said after Teyla had gone.

"She does. Are you okay with that?" Jennifer asked.

"Why wouldn't I be. I am happy for the whole city, apart from Ronon, to know you're my girl. But to be able to call you my girl makes the Ronon risk to my health worth it." He smiled. Seeing Jennifer grin he asked. "What?"

"I just like the sound of that."

"My health being damaged by Ronon?" Lorne asked confused.

"No. Me being your girl." Jennifer smiled.

"Me too." Lorne agreed before standing and offering Jennifer his hand. "Can I take my girl for a romantic starlit stroll?"

"You can." Jennifer smiled keeping hold of his hand as they left the Mess Hall.

"The Major is definitely braver than I gave him credit for." Sanchez commented seeing them leave. "Brightside is once Ronon finds out there is a promotion opportunity."

 **-TBC...**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After a couple of requests for a follow up I've written a short addition...

* * *

"Did Ronon and Rodney seem a little more grouchy than normal?" John asked having watched his team mates leave the dinner table.

"And you say you aren't perceptive when it comes to emotions." Teyla replied.

"What happened? Did Ronon break McKay's new toy?"

"No."

"Are they still fighting over the doc?" John guessed.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"You could ask them." Teyla pointed out.

"I could, but it's easier to ask you."

"They figured out who the guy was." Teyla said.

"What guy? The doc's guy? Wait, there really is a guy?" John questioned.

"Does that surprise you?"

"Kind of. I mean it's the doc. When she isn't getting into trouble off world she's working. I just thought she wouldn't have time to date. So who is this guy? Should I be laying down some ground rules?"

"Ground rules?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah, you know letting him know what will happen if he hurts the doc." John said. "Obviously I couldn't do that, woolsey would object, but Lorne could."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Teyla said amused.

"So he's a good guy?"

"He is."

"Are you sure?" John pressed.

"I am."

"Good."

"So who is it? And why does everyone know but me?"

"Because you can be very unobservant." Teyla said. "It was obvious to everyone who saw them last night."

"I saw the doc last night. She was with Lorne." John said confused.

"Yes."

"They were talking and joking." John said recalling the evening not sure what he was missing.

"Did they seem friendly to you?"

"Well yeah, but they are friends." John said.

"You didn't think they were more friendly than friends?" Teyla asked.

"No. Wait are you saying Lorne and the doc are dating? Lorne's the guy?"

"Yes."

"And Ronon and Rodney were acting like that because they know?"

"I believe so."

"Does Lorne know they know?"

"I don't know."

"Someone should warn him." John said.

-00-

"Good morning." Rodney greeted as he sat down at the table the next morning.

"I'm sorry did you just say 'good morning'?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" John asked suspiciously.

"It is a customary greeting." Rodney said as he ate a spoonful of he cereal.

"Not for you." John said. "You normally don't bother with such niceties and jump straight to complaining about your colleagues."

"Would you prefer me to complain?"

"No. It is just a little weird for you to be this happy in the morning."

"Well I had a good night."

"Please tell me you didn't do something to prolong the senior staff meeting?"

"Of course I didn't. I have to attend it too." Rodney said.

"So what exactly has got you in a good mood? Or do I not want to know?"

"I just had a productive night." Rodney smiled.

"Okay then. Well I have work to do. I'll see you later." John said.

-00-

"Problem Sir?" Lorne asked when he noticed John was staring at him.

"You're not humming."

"You said it was annoying." Lorne reminded him.

"But more comforting than scowling as it turns out." John said.

"Sorry Sir."

"Girl trouble?" John asked, not so subtlety.

"No Sir."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm just having a bad day."

"I know this isn't my place but I kinda like you as my second in command and if certain members of my team are causing you problems I need to know."

"Sir?" Lorne asked confused.

Before John could say anything else he was summoned to the Gateroom.

-00-

"You okay?" Jennifer asked when she saw Evan.

"Yeah, sorry. Just one of those days."

"The Colonel making you do his paperwork?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, but it's not that. Although he was acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"It doesn't matter."

"So if it is not the Colonel, what's wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"My quarters have become possessed." Evan said.

"Possessed?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, last night they became a sauna and the controls wouldn't respond. Then this morning my alarm failed. When I did wake up my quarters had decided to turn into a freezer. Then my shower decided to oscillate between spewing out scolding and ice water. Plus my lights no longer work."

"Well my quarters haven't become possessed so you are more than welcome to stay there." Jennifer smiled shyly.

"Yeah?" He asked sounding hopeful but trying not to sound like he was pressing her.

"Yes." She replied going up on tiptoes and kissing him.

-00-

"From that smirk I assume your day is going better." John commented.

"Yes Sir." Lorne smiled.

"Were you a having a bad day?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, my room became possessed and all the controls broke."

"Sounds bad." Rodney said without a trace of sympathy.

"It was, but it led to something fantastic so it's all good." Evan grinned.

"What was this fantastic thing?" Teyla asked.

"Jen asked me to move in with her, temporarily. What could be better than waking up next to her each morning? Anyway I'll catch you later." He smiled walking off.

"What did you do?" Teyla asked turning to Rodney.

"Do when?" Rodney asked.

"To Major Lorne's quarters."

"Nothing."

"Rodney?" John pressed.

"Fine I may have tinkered with his controls a little." Rodney said.

"A little?"

"Okay a lot."

"Did it make you feel better?" John asked.

"Yes. Until just now. Some people have all the luck." Rodney complained.

"May that be a lesson to you." Teyla said.

"And Rodney if I hear that Lorne has any more issues or the doc has any problems you are going to join the new biologists on their survival training." John warned.

 **-The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
